The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to semiconductor structures including elemental semiconductor devices and compound semiconductor devices and a method of manufacturing the same.
Compound semiconductor devices can provide enhanced device performance compared to elemental semiconductor devices in some aspects, while elemental semiconductor devices can provide an advantage over compound semiconductor devices in other aspects. For example, many III-V compound semiconductor materials can provide higher electron mobility compared to silicon, germanium, or silicon germanium alloys, and are suitable for n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor devices. At the same time, silicon, germanium, or silicon germanium alloys can provide high hole mobility, and may be suitable for p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor devices. Thus, it would be desirable to integrate compound semiconductor devices and elemental semiconductor devices on a same substrate without losing advantages inherent to respective semiconductor devices in order to provide a set of high performance devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) semiconductor devices.